


Separatist Thoughts

by PhantomPhan16



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poggle the Lesser and Dooku's thoughts on their betrayal, the Clone Wars, and their respective ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separatist Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This a short story Art-Trade I've done on DeviantArt and thought I'd post it here.

(Poggle)

There is no going back. We've made ourselves the enemies of the Republic. Dooku,... he's a strange man. He was once a faithful defender, and now he leads us against them. He says he and his mysterious 'Master' will bring peace once the Republic has been defeated and torn down. He's quite the speaker, charismatic and passionate. He believes in this cause, his cause. Somehow, it makes me believe it. Even more impressive he keeps the others in line and can silence that cowardly fool, Nute Gunray. I've seen the power he has at his command, it's terrifying and impressive. He wields it without effort and remorse. He's the kind of leader we need, intelligent, charismatic, a natural leader, and willing to do what must be done to keep the peace.

Something cautions me in the back of my mind when around him, though. He's friendly enough and polite, but there's something off, _wrong_ , about him. I've seen his eyes change, his whole demeanor change. I've seen him murder on a whim or in a fit of anger, but I've gone too deep to back out now. For better or worse, I've given him my loyalty, my planet, and my people. We live and die at his command now. I can only hope I've made the right decision.

Gone. It's all gone. Dooku, Grievous, the Separatist cause, and our hope. Now we wait on Mustafar for this 'Lord Vader'. I heard Darth Sidious speak to Gunray. Lord Vader will be our death, I know it. Perhaps it's for the best. This conflict was not worth it in the end. It only brought out the worst in everyone involved. The price was not worth the end result.

(Dooku)

There is no turning back. I've laid my path before myself, now I must walk it. I am the enemy of the government I once served and defended. I am everything the Jedi despise and seek to destroy. I am a man drowning in the darkness of my own anger and hate, in the blood upon my hands. Lies are the way of the politician and of the Sith. A silver tongue in my greatest weapon now. Lure more planets to my cause and weaken the Republic is my goal.

Every life taken by a Separatist action is another blood stain upon my hands and soul. I'm not blind to my own fall. I know what's become of me, but I have forced myself not to care. The galaxy can no longer be coddled or treated with gentle hands. Its leaders cannot hesitate to do what must done to maintain peace. I do not hesitate. I do not hold back. The deaths all blur together, time loses it's meaning, and mercy is a foreign word to me now.

It's over. I am beaten and betrayed. What a fool I was to think I could trust Sidious. Yet, the boy will not believe me even if I try to reveal my treacherous Master. The child before me will only suffer my fate, and I cannot spare him even if I try. All I can do is hope that he will be stronger than I was and not fall victim to Sidious' manipulative tongue and tempting words. I gave my soul to the devil, and now I have paid the price. At least now... I can rest.


End file.
